


Last Laugh

by thelonelywolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Running, Teasing, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywolf/pseuds/thelonelywolf
Summary: You and Steve are workout buddies. But really, you're no match for Captain America, so you're just there for the laughs and his muscles.





	Last Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh... yeah. Just a little idea I've had forming all day. Any and all feedback/criticism is encouraged!

You stand outside in the morning chill in your thin workout clothes, with your phone and headphones in hand. You shiver, but know you'll be sweating in no time once Cap comes down to join you. You play a game on your phone, enjoying standing still while you can. Steve walks through the compound entrance, calling out to you, "Hey Y/N, shouldn't you be doing warm up stretches?" You grin at him, saying, "I'm hoping a cramp will incapacitate me so I won't have to run."

He smiles and shakes his head, and you both stretch a little before your run. The compound training area is huge, and you're seriously not looking forward to attempting to keep up with the super soldier. You aren't a fan of running, unless it's a life or death situation, in which case you're nearly as fast as Steve and Bucky (to everyone's intense surprise). You start out at a light jog, music blaring through your headphones and motivating you to match your pace with the pounding rhythm. You speed up a little, Steve matching your pace. You're finally finishing your lap around the perimeter when Steve signals to you that he's going to go full speed. You're surprised that he stuck with you for so long, considering that your running pace wasn't even enough for him to break a sweat. You, on the other hand, were already overheating and peeled off your thin sweater, leaving you in a tank top. You took a minute to get some water, deciding that one more lap should be sufficient before you collapse.

You're going at a good pace, enough to make your lungs burn and legs ache, but not so much that it's overwhelming. You're not even a third of the way through your lap when Steve breezes past you, shouting, "On your left!" with a shit-eating grin.  _Ugh,_ that asshole. Now you know how Sam feels whenever he trains with Steve. By the time you finish your lap (about 5 normal-people-sized laps), Steve has passed you up and shouted "On your left!" three more times, each time accompanied by a bigger grin at your glare. You collapse on the lawn, chugging water and trying desperately to catch your breath. Steve finishes another lap before jogging up to you with a smile, motioning for the water in your hand. You throw it at his head with a mock glare, chuckling at his affronted expression when he catches it. 

You flop down on your back, pulling the headphones out of your ears and putting them in your pocket. Steve smirks down at you, taunting, "Given up already, Y/L/N? We're barely getting started." You glare up at him, staring at his stupid muscles and that stupid smirk. "You can work out to your heart's content,  _Captain_. But I'm remaining right where I am. Maybe I'll practice my Dead Man's yoga pose." He laughs at your antics, dropping into position for push ups a few feet from you. You lazily turn to look at him, giving him a look that said 'you're crazy'. He only arched an eyebrow and laughed at you before starting his push ups. 

You stared up at the sky, catching your breath, when an idea hit you. For Steve, working out hardly ever had him out of breath.  _Laughter,_ though, always had him gasping for air like a fish out of water. You formulated a plan and rolled over towards him until your head was right next to his whenever he did a push up. When he went down, he held himself effortlessly and looked confusedly at your upside down face next to his. "Hi," you said cheekily with a smile. "... Hey?" was his confused reply before he pushed up again for another push up. When he went back down again, you were humming some song and looking up at the clouds. Steve smiled fondly because of how close you were and how comforting it was just to have you near while he worked out. He continued his push ups, your splayed-out hair brushing his nose whenever he was in the down position. You suddenly spoke, so softly that his super soldier hearing was the only reason he heard it. Between your humming, you had whispered, "My ass on the grass," with a slight giggle. He huffed out a laugh, amused at your weird comment.

You continued your plan to hear his adorable laughter until he was paralyzed with it and gasping for air. Still looking at the clouds, you saw a vague rabbit-looking shape and sing-songed, "Bunny with the money, looking for the honeys." Steve let out a snort at this, and you were disappointed that it wasn't a full laugh. Time for Phase Two, then. Few knew that Steve "Captain America" Rogers was ticklish, and those that did know were threatened with death should they try anything. You, however, were always the exception from his wrath; only earning the eyebrows of disappointment while he playfully threw you onto the nearest soft surface and tickled you until you begged for mercy. 

The next time he was in the down position, you whispered, "Abs for the grabs," as you reach under him and lightly tickle his clenched stomach. He laughs in surprise, twitching hard as he holds himself up with one hand and swats you away with the other. Yes, success! Thinking it was a one time thing, he continues with his push ups while you formulate more rhymes. You rhyme his various body parts while poking and tickling said part until he's gasping for breath, his eyes and nose adorable scrunched with laughter. You poke his forehead next, saying," Frontal lobe gets the probe!" His face scrunches while he laughs, though still not giving up on his workout. Time to bring out the big guns then...

You suddenly shout, "Pecs that flex!" and place your hands on his pectorals, squeezing the firm muscles and laughing hysterically to yourself. Steve's eyes open wide in shock as he bursts out laughing, almost falling from his position as he gasps for breath between each laugh. HELL YEAH, you are triumphant! When he finally catches his breath, there's a mischievous twinkle in his eye, and you know that you're in for some payback. You try to scramble away, but (still in push-up position) he pushes up hard, his hands leaving the ground as he come back down, landing in the down position again; this time with his hands on either side of your upside-down head. You lay there gaping like a fish, half impressed at his dexterity, a quarter aroused, and a quarter mock-fearful about whatever his payback is going to be. 

But he doesn't move, only holds himself up as he gazes intensely at you. You swallow, gazing fondly into his ocean eyes. His eyes roam your face before looking into your eyes again. He notices your breathing, your slight blush, and your slightly-parted lips. You swallow and try to joke, "Elbow to elbow!" while hooking your arms around his bent elbows. He smiles beautifully and, unable to stand his longing anymore, whispers, "Mouth to mouth." The words barely register in your brain before he lowers himself further, his soft lips meeting yours in an upside down kiss. When he pulls back, your eyes flutter open and you roll over, pushing yourself up and looking him in the eye. You give him a small smile (because he looks adorably anxious) and move back in to kiss him again. He sighs and sinks into the kiss, dazedly pulling back after a moment and resting his forehead against yours. You share a smile, and while he thinks you're moving in for another kiss, you stop with your lips barely brushing his. He glances at you, waiting for another kiss, when you suddenly whisper, "Tongue to cheek," licking a broad stripe up his cheek.

Before he can process what just happened, you laugh joyously and spring up before sprinting away towards the compound. He stares after you in shock before grinning devilishly, jumping up to sprint after you. He has a difficult time catching up to your unnatural speed, but he eventually does, and slings an arm around your waist, lifting you up and swinging you around in circles. Peals of laughter escape your lips as he spins you, with you clutching onto his arms for dear life. When he stops spinning, he holds your body tight to his, your feet not even brushing the ground. He grins at you adoringly before kissing you softly and putting you back down on your feet. You hug him and grab his hand as you walk into the compound together for your customary post-workout breakfast. Glancing up at his satisfied smile, you think you could get used to actually keeping up with him on a run if it ended with playful chasing and victory kisses. 

~Fin~


End file.
